


It Only Takes A Moment

by JHopeissoOMG



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pandemics, Pining, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHopeissoOMG/pseuds/JHopeissoOMG
Summary: Fundy loves Saturdays. He says it's because he has a day off to himself when really it's simply the one day a week he gets Five to himself.Except for this week when things reach a fever pitch and Fundy reveals more than he ever planned.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152





	It Only Takes A Moment

To have a favorite day of the week while living through a global pandemic seems pointless, especially considering how the days all seem to blend together lately, but Fundy cannot deny his love of Saturdays. He loves the openness they allow for, the ability to do absolutely anything (within the parameters of the state of the world), and not have to explain why. He can wake up in the early afternoon, get a few things done before the Americans invite him to join, or he can stay in bed all day, ignoring his streamer life and play piano for hours on end. Saturdays have always been an easy day for Fundy to take for himself and not feel guilty if he just needs downtime.

At least, that’s what he tells people when they ask.

What else is he supposed to say in response? “Oh, Saturdays are my favorite day of the week because I get to have dinner and watch Five play Among Us for a few hours, and then sometimes we have a standing evening date and it’s the only thing I look forward to all week, sleep schedule be damned!”

Just a _tad_ too personal.

He can’t admit it out loud to anyone, but he’s finally at the point where he can admit it to himself; he is head over heels for Five and any little crumb of interaction Five offers him he is happy to take. After they watched Soul together for the first time and had as much fun as possible for two guys across the world to have, they decide to make Saturday evenings a standing date. Sometimes they stream together, sometimes they join their friends to game and don’t stream at all, but more recently Saturday nights mean takeout and curling up in bed, FaceTiming one another while the movie of the week plays.

Fundy loves Saturday nights. More specifically, he loves watching Five laugh in real-time, whether he’s laughing at the movie or Fundy’s comments. He’s not entirely sure when he realized Saturday was the best part of his week, but he knows the moment Five let Fundy see him cry, allowed him to view Five at his most vulnerable when that week’s movie broke his heart, was the moment Fundy realized he would never be able to live without Five in his life.

Saturday night rolls around again and Fundy is prepared. Granted, he’s prepared hours early, like he’s a teenager again going on his first date, but he can never hold back his excitement when it comes to Saturdays. He’s already ordered delivery, checked his outfit and hair in the mirror a dozen times, and adjusted the lighting around his bed twice. His TV is on and ready to go and his phone stand perches a few feet away, ready to be put to use as soon as Five’s FaceTime goes through. The first time they watched a movie together they just used Discord, but after a 10 minute laugh breakdown from Five as they watched, Fundy quipped about how he wishes he could have seen Five cry with laughter in real-time, and Five answered, as confidently as always, that maybe next time they can just video chat. Now it’s their normal.

Five is never on time. That’s another thing Fundy has grown to learn about him and already adapts to. When Five says he’ll call him around 6 pm, when he’s ready, Fundy knows he has roughly 12 minutes to make sure everything is set up and to calm himself before Five _actually_ calls. He apologizes for being late every single time, although both of them know it happens every week. Five will start the conversation saying he’s sorry, time just got away from him (it did) and Fundy will respond saying it’s absolutely fine, he was still getting his stuff set up anyway (he was not). It’s just their normal.

It’s Fundy’s week to choose the movie and there’s nothing particularly new on Netflix that seemed right, so he chooses an old favorite: Wall-E. The pair settle in, Fundy making sure the lighting is good enough where he can watch Five and the movie at the same time as they both synchronize hitting play. It’s not even a full two minutes into the movie when Five giggles for the first time at Wall-E’s antics and Fundy feels his heart swelling in his chest. A minute later Wall-E finds a little sprout in the Earth and cradles it, prompting Fundy to speak.

“Aw look! That’s you!”

Five laughs. “Me? I’m the little sprout?”

“Little badass plant! That’s definitely you.” Fundy jokes.

“Aw and here I was thinking I was Wall-E,” Five retorts, smirking as he turns to his camera.

“What? No, in no way are you Wall-E. Wall-E is a well-meaning mess of anxiety trying to make things work. If anything I am Wall-E. You’re clearly EVE.”

Five scoffs. “Yes, clearly.”

“You are! Top of the line, stylishly put together, caring, and smarter than everyone no matter who is in the room. Also, you somehow find me amusing even though I am ridiculous. Clearly you.”

Five is quiet for a moment before he lets out a soft chuckle.

“That was weirdly very, very sweet Fundy.” He admits, catching Fundy’s eye through the phone.

“Well, it’s true!” Fundy laughs, looking back to the movie. “That’s how I see you at least.”

Five is silent and Fundy worries for a moment he’s said something wrong. He turns back to his phone only to find Five giving him a soft look.

“Thank you, Floris.” Five says. Five never uses Fundy’s name usually, he’s only heard Five say it a few times before, all during their more serious conversations.

“Of course.” Fundy smiles back. There’s a tension in the air he can feel but he’s still too nervous to comment on it. “Now back to the movie, I want to tease you as soon as EVE shows up.”

Five giggles and everything feels normal again.

An hour later, Fundy and Five are reclined back onto their pillows as they chat through the movie, stopping to make quiet jokes to one another as the pace builds. Fundy hears Five sigh and turns to look at him, forcing himself to remember to breathe. Five’s shifted both he and his phone so he’s lying in bed now, head on his pillow, his hair curling into his eyes and his hands folded beneath his chin. He looks unbelievably peaceful, and Fundy can’t help the surge of emotions he experiences as he daydreams for just a moment about his own chest taking the place of Five’s pillow. He has to say something, anything, to break the tension he’s feeling, but there’s only one thing on his mind.

“I can’t wait until this is all over,” He finally settles on saying, hoping the honesty in his voice doesn’t betray him too much.

Five responds immediately, moving to grab at the remote with one hand as he turns to face his phone. “Oh, are you not liking the movie? We can watch something else.”

“No! No the movie’s fine,” Fundy assures. “Sorry I was just talking about this as in the general sense. The world. The virus. Being at home. I can’t wait until that is over,” Fundy confesses, sighing.

“Oh. Yeah, I feel the same way,” Says Five, and Fundy can detect the honesty in his voice. Five’s voice always drops a few octaves when he’s relaxed and honest. It’s one of Fundy’s favorite sounds in the world.

A calm silence passes between them as Wall-E continues to play in the background. There’s so much Fundy wants to say, so much he wants to confess to Five but his nerves are eating away at him. He doesn’t know how anyone on Earth could bother watching a movie when Five is sitting right there in eyesight, calm and collected, faintly smiling at Wall-E’s antics. Fundy can’t think of anything he would ever adore watching more than Five’s face as he enjoys something.

Five giggles at the screen and Fundy’s heart is in his throat, choking him. He knows it’s a lost cause now, there’s no denying it. He knows in his heart that, for him, no one will ever compare to Five. No one will ever give him this feeling again, this absolute euphoric high he feels just hearing Five giggle. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Five. Not a single thing.

“What’s the first thing you want to do when we have a semblance of normalcy again?”

Five’s voice cuts through Fundy’s brain and he stumbles to bring himself back to the real world, the world where Five is still casually watching his TV, occasionally stealing glances at Fundy. Fundy’s too hyped up on all the emotions surging through him to prepare any other response than, “honest answer?”

“Honest answer,” Five reiterates, shifting on his bed to face his phone dead-on.

Fundy takes a breath, shifting to mirror Five’s pose.

“Come see you.”

The way Five’s eyes light up sends shivers through Fundy as he watches the joy spread across Five’s face.

“…really?! Oh Fundy, that’s so sweet!” Five says with a giggle.

“Come see you and do this. Just…do this.” Fundy admits with a small smile.

Five is smirking back at him through the camera with that mischievous glint in his eyes that Fundy has come to revel in. “What, watch old animated movies in bed?”

“No. Well, yeah. Not specifically just…I don’t know. Exist.” Fundy stumbles over his words, eyes casting downward, not sure how forthright to be with his admissions.

Five’s smirk morphs into a more genuine smile, his eyes softening as he watches Fundy stutter.

“Surely there are more fun things to do in America than exist and lay in bed watching movies with me.”

“Not to me,” Fundy responds. It’s the quietest his voice has been tonight, possibly the rawest he’s ever let himself be in front of Five. He knows he can’t look up right now, can’t let his eyes betray him. Five knows all his looks, he can read him better than anyone he’s ever known despite not meeting face to face just yet. If Fundy looks into Five’s eyes right now it won’t take longer than a second or two for Five to dissect every thought in his brain, for better or worse.

There’s a comfortable pause in the conversation, the movie’s soundtrack filling the empty air as Wall-E continues his ruthless quest to find EVE.

“That actually sounds perfect to me right now.”

Five’s voice is different. It’s light, almost a whisper floating just above the hum of the light instrumental music. Fundy can pick up on Five’s pitch, hear every crack in his tone, the breath he releases as he ends his statement. It’s entrancing.

“….It would be nice to have someone to watch these with. Who would appreciate the music as much as I do. Someone to sit in silence with and for it to not feel awkward." Five breathes the words he says into existence as if every statement was a revelation to them both. It feels as though Five is saying things he’s imagined out loud for the very first time.

“Someone to get me snacks when I’m too lazy and eat all the bits I don’t want.” Five finally continues, letting out a chuckle as he turns back to face his phone fully.

“I’d get up and get you food anytime you asked. That’s a promise.” It’s the best Fundy can offer Five right now; promises.

“I know.”

Fundy finally gains the courage to stare Five down through the camera lens rather than steal glances as he has been. Five looks confident yet skittish, and what Fundy wouldn’t give to be next to him now, one hand running through his hair while he places reassuring kisses to the top of Five’s hand.

“It would be nice to…” Five trails off, looking away for a moment.

“Hmm?” Fundy whimpers, taking in all the curves and lines of Five’s jawline.

Five turns back to Fundy, mischievous smirk returning along with that look in his eye. The one that makes Fundy feel like giving up all semblance of control within him.

“I don’t know, the nice thing about movies like this is you know, the occasional cuddle on the couch. A nice blanket, a little snuggle.” Five says, corner of his mouth quirking upward, showing off a dimple.

Fundy’s mouth is dry at the thought. “Oh? Is that so?”

“Mhmm. You’d have to be the big spoon though,” Five admits, rolling his eyes. “You’re too tall, I won’t be able to see the movie otherwise.”

“I can do that. I’ll be the best big spoon you’ve ever experienced. King of the big spoons. They’ll write epics about my spoon abilities,” he jokes.

Five laughs, allowing his head to fall back as it does, showing off the expanse of his neck. As he straightens out, he turns and looks over and Fundy with the most genuine, joyful smile Fundy has ever seen.

“Oh, there isn’t a doubt in my mind about that.” Five says.

Then Five dares to wink at him. He winks as he smiles and Fundy’s brain short-circuits. All he can think about is seeing Five wink at him as much as possible for as many days as he has left alive.

“I’m going to kiss you.”

Fundy’s hands fly up to his mouth, embarrassed and astonished and what he just admitted to.

“What?” Asks Five. He doesn’t sound mad, which Fundy is grateful for, but he knows if he tries to lie right now Five will see right through it.

Fundy chokes down the feeling rushing through him, the shaky feeling that tells him to run or throw up from the nerves. The one that’s afraid of what he’s about to admit. He hazards looking up to his phone and sees a glimpse of Five looking at him, eyebrow quirked but eyes soft. Nothing indicates Five is upset, so against his better judgment, Fundy takes a breath to speak.

“When I see you in person. If...if you’re comfortable with it of course! I would never-I’m not…fuck.” Fundy stammers, nerves taking control.

“Floris. Breathe. Just talk to me.” Five is using his quiet, soft voice and Fundy allows himself another breath.

“If you’re comfortable with it, I am going to kiss you when we meet. It probably won’t be great. I’ll probably be too nervous to make it a _great_ kiss. But I want to kiss you so badly, Five. More than I’ve ever wanted anything.”

There’s so much more Fundy wants to say, but he can’t get any of it out. He can feel himself begin to get choked up, the tears slowly building in his inner eyes and he looks down to push away any remnants of them before he inevitably has to look back at Five. Five hasn’t responded yet and Fundy is already taking deep breaths to prepare himself for the certain rejection, formulating an apology in his head to hopefully save their friendship.

“Well…” Five starts, voice trailing off.

Fundy hazards a look to his phone to find Five smiling back at him. Fundy is almost sure that he can see a tear in Five’s eye but doesn’t comment on it. He doesn’t want to ruin whatever this is.

“It’s okay if it’s just an okay kiss. I’ll make sure to give you lots of chances to make up for it afterward.”

Fundy’s eyes go wide at Five’s admission and he lets himself sob. It’s a release he’s needed for so long, half relief from Five’s words and half simply exhaustion surging through him from holding everything back for ages.

“Sorry, sorry.” He whispers as he wipes his eyes. “I’m just so happy.”

Five’s laugh is different than normal, it’s one Fundy hasn’t heard yet. It sounds like Five is breathing in and out all at once, gasping for air while also trying desperately to release it. It’s beautiful.

“Me too.” Five finally says, shifting to the side for a moment to wipe at his own cheek. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you for so long.”

Fundy allows himself to laugh finally, energy surging through his body.

“We are idiots. Took us long enough.”

“Mhm.” Five hums, settling back into a comfortable position in bed and pulling his phone closer to his face. He makes sure Fundy is looking before pursing his lips and blowing a kiss to the screen and Fundy’s heart jumps back into his throat.

Fundy giggles, high pitched and ridiculous as he repeats the motion back to Five.

“You just have to promise me one thing.” Five says, smirk returning.

“Literally anything.”

“When I kiss you, try not to short circuit like Wall-E, okay? I do not have the strength to carry you home from the airport.”

Five’s giggle is back and Fundy knows everything is back to normal. At least, their version of normal. Now upgraded with the promise of kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> 5up is my absolute favorite streamer and his friendship with Fundy gives me life.  
> Can you tell I watched like 10 5undy compilations and Wall-E this week and couldn't resist?  
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, I am @JHopeissoOMG  
> Please do not share anything I write on any other site or with the people I write about.


End file.
